Grim Reaper’s Son Challenge
by Plot Bunny's Helper
Summary: This is a challenge I set up where Harry is to be the Grim Raper's son, a vampire, and a very dark person, please read and see if you are intested... Just challemge, NO story


**Grim Reaper's Son Challenge**

Challenge set by: _Plot Bunny's helper_, also known as _Blackest Grim_

Guide lines:

Use this summery:

Harry discovers something very interesting about his parents; Lilly and James Potter are not them. He gets a letter on his seventeenth birthday, a letter from his real father, a vampire, not any vampire, but the vampire known to Muggles and Wizards alike as the Grim Reaper. Lord of the dementors, vampires, and any undead creature is a title only wizards know. With this discovery comes training, and with that the Prince of Death finds himself in his father's dimension, know to the Muggles as Hell. And when he gets back whose side will he be on, will it be Dumbledore's, the man that used him as a pawn in his sick game of lies; or Lord Voldemort, the man that has always tried to kill him, but never lied to him...

Use this as your first chapter, no tweaking unless it is grammar.

_Benjamin smiled as he looked out at the beautiful castle before him green eyes sparkling in the sunset, he was finally returning to Hogwarts to finish his last year at the ancient school._

_**"Are sure you ready son?"** Benjamin turned to look around at his father and took his appearance, as he wasn't going to see him face to face for a while. The man stood proudly at six-foot eight, four inches taller than him. The two showed great resemblance; they both supported pale skin and ebony black hair that looked like they had never seen the light of day, which is true really._

_Both tall, lithe, and muscled; but not too much, just enough to show they were trained to fight. Something different between the two is that while Benjamin has brilliant glowing green eyes like his mother's, his father's eyes shined a dark purple that stood out in the darkness that the man practically lived in. Another, small difference is that only the elder has a goatee on his defined chin._

_**"Benjamin?"** Said person shook his head, bringing himself back to reality._

_**"I'll be fine father, I have the plan drilled in to my head down to the tittles."** He than forced a smile, trying to convince himself and his father._

_His father raised his eyebrow, not convinced**. "Ok, I'm a bit nervous, it's only been two months for them but its been two years for me. They won't even recognize me! I don't even know if they'll still be friends with me."** Benjamin groaned._

_His father smirked, showing of pearly-white fangs. **"If they don't like Benjamin Crimson Grim than why would they be worth your time as Harry James Potter?"**_

_Benjamin threw his head back and groaned again (a/n: Oh, if hadn't read the rest of the story…sorry, my minds always in the gutter…)** "You make it sound so simple!" **_

_His father let out a small smile that only his family would ever be able to see, **"Trust your feelings son. Merlin knows how many times they've saved my neck. And relaxes, you're the Grim Reaper's son. I think you'll survive."**_

_**"You better be right about this or I'll never talk to you again."**_

_**"I'm sure you won't."**_

_The two stood there for a moment, just staring at the old gothic castle before them, it was the father that ended the silence, **"Well the sorting probably just ended, and its time for your grand entrance."**_

_Benjamin hugged the older man, **"I'll scare them shitless."**_

_The Grim Reaper held his only son close**, "If you don't I'll be a little worried of your health."**_

_Benjamin stood back, **"I guess I will see you at Christmas break."**_

_The older man smirked at his son, **"Yes, now get going or you will miss your cue."**_

_**"Bye Dad."**_

_All he received was a nod before the man disappeared in a flash of black smoke. "Show-off…" Benjamin muttered darkly. He than turned around and started towards Hogwarts, "Well, here goes everything…"_

Your key should be something like this:

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

_Parseltongue._

**Arabic (Egyptian).**

Latin.

The standings between Harry, Hermione, and Ron are up to you.

Harry becomes friends with the main Slytherins, even Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Warnings:

SLASH: I want SLASH no matter what for this story; try to put Harry with some one different, like Regulus or maybe, a not so famous Death Eater, but known.

Dark Harry: He is Dark, slightly evil but not overly so.

No overly powerful Harry.

Creatures: I want Vampires, werewolves, veelas, and any other you can think up in this story. As for whom, I don't care.

Evil Dumbledore: It was all Dumbles fault after all…

Slytherin Harry: Can you make it so some how he is resorted?

Spoilers: Totally ignore book six, you will need Dumbles for this.

Circumstances:

Please not too much original characters and little OCCness please.

I want to read it so drop me a line if you wish to do the Challenge.

Please put the challenge title and my user name in the summery, either one is ok. I am more famous as _Blackest Grim_.

The rest is up to you. I want you to have fun with it, enjoy your self.

Sincerely,

Grim


End file.
